


a little less sixteen candles (a little more touch me)

by peachypunk



Series: but damn if there isn't anything sexier than a slender boy with a handgun [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Soft boys being soft, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypunk/pseuds/peachypunk
Summary: Billy gets the family symbol tatted and Steve is the first one he shows.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: but damn if there isn't anything sexier than a slender boy with a handgun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885912
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	a little less sixteen candles (a little more touch me)

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to read the other parts. It's essentially: Billy is the son of a mafia boss and Steve has been his best friend forever
> 
> This is something short and sweet from when the boys were 16- a glance back into their past- in the Mafia verse.

"Cool, right?” Billy says, flexing a bit as he gives Steve a cocky grin. Steve just rolls his eyes fondly and flops on the couch next to Billy to get a better look at the new tattoo adorning his skin. It’s not a surprise exactly. Billy getting the family symbol was inevitable. 

Steve shifts closer, spicy cologne Billy always uses filling his nose as he touches the raised lines with a feather-light touch, drinking in the way Billy tenses but refuses to shift away. Steve sucks his lower lip between his teeth.

“Did it hurt?” 

“A thousand needles were jammed into my skin, what do you think asshole?”

Steve laughs as he’s shoved down on the couch by rough hands, letting out a tiny yelp as his head hits the pillow.

“I was just _asking,_ ” Steve teases and shifts to get comfortable, splaying his legs and letting his t-shirt ride up. He watches as Billy’s gaze travels down him slowly, zeroing in on the sliver of skin showing right above his waistband. 

“Anyway,” Steve says pointedly, his brown hair fanning around his head on the cushion like a dark halo. “I thought you weren’t getting it until you turned eighteen.”

Billy shrugs, pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Dad must have changed his mind,” He says distractedly, warm hands splaying across Steve’s hips, thumbing over them before they move up, slowly pushing Steve’s t-shirt higher to reveal more pale skin. Steve swallows hard and shivers as fingertips trail up his belly, making his skin tingle in their wake. Billy makes a point to take detours, brushing his thumb over the tiny beauty mark near his belly button and his pinkie chasing the three clustered on his ribs, like connecting stars in a constellation. Steve releases a shaky breath.

“Guess I better get mine soon,” Steve says, shattering the silence around them and Billy looks at him sharply, an unreadable expression on his face as his hands freeze and drop away. Steve squirms, pouting a bit. He wants to feel those rough, warm hands against his skin again. He might be a little in love with Billy’s hands. “What?” He huffs out, tapping Billy’s leg with a socked foot.

“Don’t joke about that, Stevie,” Billy says, looking away as he sits back up. Lines of tension evident along his back and shoulders, making Steve frown.

“I’m not,” Steve says, propping himself up on his elbows. He waits a few beats and then rolls his eyes and sits up all the way. 

“I’m practically in anyway. My dad expects me to join and besides,” He says and hooks his chin on Billy’s shoulder, tracing a finger over the pink, irritated skin that surrounds the new ink. He can see the way Billy’s throat works as he swallows. “I thought you always said we’ll be together forever,” Steve says, giving Billy wide, dark eyes as he leans into him.

Billy looks over his shoulder, blue eyes meeting brown for an intense moment before his gaze drops to Steve’s mouth. A smile barely tugs at Steve’s lips before Billy is twisting to kiss him deeply, both hands coming up to cup Steve’s face as he presses close, knocking them off balance. Billy tastes like sunshine and Steve giggles, bright and happy, as they fall back into the couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I listened to Waterfalls Coming Out Your Mouth by Glass Animals the entire time I wrote this
> 
> I promise I have some more angst and smut coming, but I just needed something soft idk Let me know if you liked! or come say hi on tumblr @peachypunk22


End file.
